


Blue On Blue

by nijijin



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijijin/pseuds/nijijin
Summary: (12/02/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, general Season 3.  
  
Especially for Kez, but also Louise, Leah, Pris, Kalita and all of us who could use a friend right about now.  


* * *

Sickbay's dimmed lights cast blue somber shadows around the room. For the time of day, feeding time, it was unusually quiet. No creatures were noisily bustling in their cages in anticipation of a favored meal. It was as though they knew, for the moment, that their keeper couldn't bear their sounds of life. After all...he had recently been an instrument of death...hadn't he?

Phlox silently opened cages, aquariums, and the like to fill various containers with food. Normally the Denobulan looked forward to performing this daily task. The antics of his menagerie always brought him amusing pleasure. Tonight though, his mind wandered as he moved to the next animal. He opened the lid to the Pyrithian Bat's cage and brought the forceps closer to the rustling container. In that instant, he froze, as the haunt of a cherished memory floated before him. Sim loved to watch the slightly gruesome eating habits of the bat. Sim had loved a great many things...just as any vibrant, lively, wonderful child would.

The small alien closed his eyes, as "you were a good son" whispered from his lips.

"Should I be worried enough to initiate a red alert, Doctor?"

Phlox brilliant bluish-white eyes snapped open in surprise. After his initial shock, the Denobulan cocked his head in recognition of Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. The Armory Officer stood quietly hands clasped behind his back in a familiar "at ease" stance.

Phlox donned a wide Cheshire grin too quickly, "Lieutenant, I didn't hear you enter. Was there something...I beg your pardon...a red alert...whatever for?"

Malcolm blinked, judging his next move and the Doctor's demeanor. Phlox wasn't usually so flustered...so directionless. The Brit launched his next offensive with a tilt of his head towards the Pyrithian Bat's cage. The small alien still held the lid open.

"The last time that bloody monster escaped it nearly decapitated, Travis, don't you remember?"

Malcolm asked with undisguised mirth in his voice. Phlox did remember and began to chuckle.

"Oh my yes, Travis running in circles, acting like, how does the saying go? A big girl's blouse?"

Malcolm began to laugh as he relaxed his stance and stepped closer to Phlox.

"Yes! Exactly! I'd never heard screaming quite like that before. We could probably record it and use it as a weapon." "And when Mr. Mayweather crawled under the biobed...quite remarkable that such a large human could manage to squeeze himself into such a small space. Perhaps I could write a paper on human flexibility under duress.

Both human and alien grinned with affection for their boomer friend. Finally, Phlox took a deep breath, dropped the bat's meal in its cage and closed the lid. Malcolm shivered as he heard the tearing shrieks from the violently shaking foliage.

"Someday Phlox, you'll have to explain to me why exactly we have that hideous thing on board Enterprise."

"Ah...I think for now, Mr. Reed, you should explain to me why exactly you are here." Phlox automatically began to direct Malcolm to _his_ biobed, while doing a cursory check of the man.

The bed was finally christened _his_ during a small ceremony held long before Earth's tragedy, the Expanse, the Xindi...Sim. In all seriousness Hoshi had escorted Malcolm into Sickbay towards the then already familiar biobed. At the time, a mysterious white cloth covered it. Around it stood Phlox, Travis and Trip trying their best not to collapse in laughter. With great pomp and circumstance the bed was unveiled and a small unobtrusive plaque secured at the end gleamed in the light. It declared,

Malcolm the Great In this biobed will whine and wait Until Phlox decides his fate. Oh Bloody Hell!

Malcolm had gone into hysterics with his friends, telling them between happy gasps that "Oh Bloody Hell" didn't bloody rhyme. Ever since, each time he'd been to Sickbay, the Brit steered himself automatically to that biobed, much to Phlox's surprise and delight.

On occasion, Malcolm would come check on injured or ill crewmates. Upon finding them in his usual spot he would lean down and whisper, "That's my lucky biobed, you know. The Doctor and that bed will take good care of you. But if you ever tell him I said any such thing, I shall have to kill you." With a reassuring wink for the stunned patient he'd turn and go, knowing full well that the Doctor heard every word.

Though he wasn't injured this time, Malcolm let Phlox guide him over to that spot they knew well. Around this bed, where Phlox had cajoled and ordered, where Malcolm had whined and argued, where the two had fought many a battle of wills (the Doctor usually winning, of course), where Phlox had saved Malcolm's life so many times, the Brit and Denobulan had forged something more...something special. Bit-by- bit, moment-by-moment, action-by-action, an abiding respect, an unwavering trust, a deep and lasting friendship bonded them together. By their very nature, neither was one to admit their closeness aloud...they both simply knew it was there and that was enough.

As the good Doctor watched, Reed began to aimlessly trace the small plaque with a finger. Experience had taught Phlox to wait...Malcolm would open up in his own good time.

"Actually...surprisingly to you I'm sure, I'm not injured."

Phlox bobbed his head, "I am surprised indeed, Mr. Reed. You, in Sickbay, of your own volition? Wait!"

Phlox grabbed the wide-eyed Armory Officer, spun him around and began to scrutinize his face carefully.

"Hmmmmm..."

"Wot...hmmmmm?"

After a quick, suspicious, squint, Phlox released Malcolm, "Nothing, just checking to see if you had been possessed by an alien being."

Malcolm offered a withering glare, "Ha, Bloody, Ha."

Phlox turned away to smirk. In all honesty, this battle of wits with Malcolm lifted his spirits, challenged his mind...perhaps he could cope.

"No hitting of the head?"

A hrrmpf behind him.

"Stab wound anywhere?"

A rasberry blew next.

"Projectile hole in the leg perhaps?"

"Wanker."

"Bruises, gashes, lumps..." Phlox continued to tease.

"I assure you Doctor, I'm in perfect physical health and of sound, although annoyed, mind," Reed retorted, again letting mirth and affection seep in his tone.

Phlox turned to face the small human, caressing his chin in deep, mock thought.

"Then I must confess, Mr. Reed, I am at a loss as to why you are here."

Malcolm straightened and turned to face Phlox. He had maneuvered his opponent right to where he wanted and now was ready to strike.

"I have it on good authority, Doctor, that missing meals is detrimental to one's health."

Malcolm crossed his arms and began to walk around Phlox as he continued to lecture.

"Overworking oneself, not taking proper rest periods, I'm sure you're aware, are also unacceptable habits."

The Denobulan began to protest, but was promptly cut off.

Holding up a quieting hand Malcolm interjected, "Ah...ah...ah. No use arguing with me. After all, the merits of maintaining one's good health has been drummed into my thick skull by the best."

The steely determination of blue-gray locked with the self-doubting of blue-white.

Malcolm dropped his hand to grip the alien's arm firmly, "The best, Phlox."

After a moment, Phlox ducked his head down unable to look at the conviction of belief in Malcolm's eyes. Though grateful, after what he had done to Sim, the Doctor didn't feel it was deserved. Malcolm sensed a turn in the battle and changed his tactics.

"I never did have the chance to tell Sim...I do regret that. But I shan't let the opportunity to tell you pass. At the greatest sacrifice, you and Sim gave Trip back to Enterprise...to me. You can't begin to imagine how grateful I am. Thank you, Phlox."

"To me" echoed in Phlox's mind. He had long suspected that Enterprise's Chief Engineer meant a great deal more to Malcolm than he let on. For the reticent human to admit it, most certainly took a great deal of courage. That Malcolm willingly exposed such an intimate detail to him was also at great sacrifice. It humbled Phlox and seemed to suffuse him with some peace.

"You're very welcome, Malcolm," Phlox could only whisper.

After passing a silent moment, Malcolm returned to doctor mode.

"The healing process will take some time, Phlox. You know this."

Phlox nodded.

"You also know that it won't happen alone. All your friends...me...I'll be here to help you always and shall be just as much a pain in the arse as you are."

Malcolm grinned cheekily at Phlox.

"Now, it most certainly wouldn't do for you to skip dinner. After all, I count on you to set an example for the rest of the crew and Chef has especially made all your favorites tonight."

Phlox laughed at the Armory Officer's uncanny mimic of his usual pep talk.

"I fear Mr. Reed that you are spending much too much time in my company."

"No, you're wrong, friends can never spend too much time together, Phlox."

"Thank you for that, Malcolm."

And as they both stepped out of Sickbay, and walked towards the Mess, Phlox knew, as his favorite patient would often say, that he would be fine.


End file.
